This project supports efforts to extend the utility of polymerase chain reaction (PCR) assay technology. The focus is on miniaturization of reaction volumes and multiple parallel processing for the purpose of increasing throughput rates, improving sensitivity, reducing reagent consumption and developing alternative assay strategies. - polymerase chain reaction (PCR), microarray, mathematical modeling